


Lines and Curves

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all there in the touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines and Curves

It was all there in the touch. Lines and curves, drawn over and over on his back.

Cody didn't recognize it at first, just figured it to be part of the afterglow, a way to cushion the fall from the fierce, passionate high of moments before. Nick brushing his skin gently with roughened fingertips, rhythmically soothing him to sleep, that's all.

Lines and curves.

Then one night, Cody realized they weren't random strokes, but letters, words. He concentrated on the movements, but couldn't quite decipher them. The light, almost delicate tracings teased him, their meanings elusive and ephemeral.

He started to ask, but Nick's eyes were closed, his face placid, and there was something about the small, secret smile that played on his lips.... Cody shut his own eyes, and gave himself over to the dance of Nick's fingers on his body.

Lines and curves.

Maybe it was a brand, marking Cody as belonging to Nick and no other. Or perhaps a magical sigil of protection, to ward off evil. A love letter, a poem, a song....

Cody chuckled ruefully to himself at his fancifulness. It was a mindless, automatic caress, a gesture of affection and gratitude from a man who'd just fucked his brains out. Intended to calm and relax, nothing more. Cody let the hypnotic motion carry him off, felt his mind drift away....

"Always."

It floated out on an exhale, and slipped unseen into the shadows of the darkened room. It was barely audible: not even a whisper, really. But in that one word was all Nick needed to say, and everything Cody wanted to hear.

A promise. A vow.

In a minute or so, the fingers would fall still in slumber, the lines and curves over for the night. But the weight of Nick's hand would remain—solid, warm, reassuring. Cody knew it would always be so.


End file.
